


Whatever Helps You Sleep At Night

by Kyunesphere



Series: Purple Stories [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, I have no idea how to tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyunesphere/pseuds/Kyunesphere
Summary: “What are you doing here?” Kihyun clears his throat.“I’m just listening your advice hyung.” Changkyun shrugs like that’ll explain everything.“My advice? What advice?” Kihyun asks, eyebrows pulled together. He doesn’t remember telling anything, giving any advice to the younger. Then he remembers telling him to try a new aftershave, maybe he’s talking about that but he realizes Changkyun is not talking about aftershave when the younger replies him with another shrug. “Well you told me, whatever helps me sleep at night.”
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M & Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Purple Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 311





	Whatever Helps You Sleep At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!!  
> It's a one-shot that I've write on a whim I hope you will like it!!  
> Kudos and comments are very welcomed please leave comments and tell me what do you think^^
> 
> Have fun~~
> 
> P.s: I'll do error check later ~~

It’s been a long day.

Monsta X had a really packed schedule today. They went to studio for dance practice at morning until 12 pm and did interviews until 2pm, the photobook shootings lasted until 8 pm. After they finished, they went out to eat dinner because all of them were too tired to cook anything. While eating and drinking time literally did fly by and without them realizing it was already 11 pm.

Kihyun groans as he takes off his shoes, body all aching when they enter the dorm.

“I’m going straightly to bed.” Minhyuk says with a yawn and heads to his and Changkyun’s room.

“Me too.” Jooheon adds. 

“I’ll take a shower.” Kihyun says. He definitely needs one.

“I’ll take one too. They beat the shit out of us today.” Hyungwon sighs. “I was very tired even in the morning, I barely remember what we did today. I think I napped on grass at some point and drooled on someone.”

“That was me.” Shownu says yawning. “I'll check Wonho. Good night.”

“I’m so tired too but honestly, I did everything I can for this photoshoot.” Changkyun says, rolling his shoulders.

Kihyun looks at him then, suddenly feeling annoyed. “Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night.” He scoffs and passes the younger who throws him a questioning look to go take a shower.

Kihyun strips off his clothes and steps under the warm, welcoming water. He scrubs himself to wash away the sweat, make-up, annoyance on his body. Okay, the last one doesn’t go away with soap Kihyun knows that. He is very well aware of it. But he just can’t not feel upset. What? He did everything he can do for the photo shoot? What a joke. Seems like maknae is forgetting that he didn’t have a single scene with Kihyun during the whole day while he had fun with every single person around, even joking with the staff but he barely came next to Kihyun, let alone sparring a glance at him. And looks like he doesn’t realize it or simply he’s not bothered by this fact.

Kihyun was very happy when he heard that they will be doing an open field photo shoot with a country concept for their new photobook. In open fresh air, surrounded by beautiful and nice smelling flowers, skin getting warm by the hot sun and soft breeze that brush on their body. Everything sounded perfect.

He was paired with Shownu, they have a great chemistry so he understands why staff often choose to pair them. He makes jokes, keeping the mood light and easy. Working with Shownu is always fun. So Kihyun had a great day, more accurately he was having a great day until the day ended and they had to go back home because then he realized he wouldn’t get what he hoped to get, having a photo series with Changkyun. It annoyed and hurt him because he watched the younger going around from member to member, having moments and scenes with them but himself. For years, Kihyun is trying to be on the same unit with maknae, in world tours, in music videos, in album concepts, in jacket photoshoots but for some reason they never get together. Kihyun thought maybe this time he could get a unit with the maknae but no, the luck wasn’t on his side today as well. Kihyun wouldn’t get so angry but after what Changkyun said minutes ago, he feels very annoyed with the fact that Changkyun doesn’t care about much because he really wants Changkyun to care, even just for a little.

Because that’s the thing, Kihyun wants Changkyun to _care_.

He wants him to care about Kihyun because Kihyun cares about him a lot. More than _a lot_. Kihyun’s little crush on Changkyun turned into something bigger and each day it grows and grows and grows, leaving him with the frustration of not being able to get closer to the younger. He doesn’t know how Changkyun feels, yes he is always sweet with Kihyun but other than that Kihyun can’t read his actions. So Kihyun chooses to ignore everything he feels but sometimes he just snaps like this.

He’s deep in his thoughts when he hears a knock on the door.

“What?” Kihyun says with an angry voice but he’s pretty sure the water drowns his voice.

“Just checking if you’re drowned or not because it's been forty five minutes.” Hyungwon replies.

“Clearly I’m not drowned.” Kihyun replies back.

“Then get the fuck out! I’m gonna take shower too!” Hyungwon snaps at him and Kihyun rolls his eyes.

“Go use the one at downstairs then asshole!” Kihyun yells, to make sure his voice and annoyance get through.

“It’s not available too! So hurry up man!” Hyungwon says and Kihyun huffs, with no other option he quickly washes his hair off because no matter how angry he is, he’s not an irresponsible person. Wasting water is one of the things he hate most and to be honest he didn’t realize the time he spent standing under the water so he feels slightly ashamed.

He wraps a towel around his waist, throwing one around his neck for his hair and gets out to go his room, not without flipping a finger to Hyungwon who flips him back.

Kihyun slams his door with an attitude and grabs the towel around his neck, wiping his hair and then he throws his towel to the bed harshly. It drops on the floor so with a huff, Kihyun kneels to get it right before his door opens.

“What the hell?” Kihyun sits down, startled.

“Hyung.”

Kihyun looks at his intruder, Changkyun stands by the open door, wearing nothing but a black short. His hair seems wet, so he was the one who were using the bathroom in the first floor. Droplets roll over from his chest and Kihyun feels his face flare up, a cough stucks on his throat. Changkyun looks down at him, eyes roaming on his body carefully and then Kihyun becomes aware of he has nothing but a towel to cover himself up. Changkyun however seems like he’s not bothered with it, he just closes the door and takes a step towards Kihyun.

“What are you doing down there? Let me help you get up.” He says but Kihyun panics, getting up on his feet. “It’s okay.” He replies. “I was just trying to fetch my towel.”

“Oh… I see.” Changkyun says and grabs the towel from the ground, offering it to Kihyun.

Kihyun gets the towel, ignoring the goosebumps he’s feeling because their fingers brushed.

Heart, stop.

“Why don’t you wear a shirt?” Kihyun tries to keep his eyes up to Changkyun’s face but it’s really hard to not look at maknae’s chest because since he started to work out, his body got really fit. He already had a nice figure but now he’s pretty hot and it’s pretty hot challenge for Kihyun.

“I’m gonna take it off anyway so what’s the point.” Changkyun replies. “Why don’t you wear anything?”

Kihyun doesn’t dwell on his reply because he is busy with trying to cover his front. “I just got out of the shower.” He realizes he’s staring so he averts his eyes. “What are you doing here?” Kihyun clears his throat.

“I’m just listening your advice hyung.” Changkyun shrugs like that’ll explain everything.

“My advice? What advice?” Kihyun asks, eyebrows pulled together. He doesn’t remember telling anything, giving any advice to the younger. Then he remembers telling him to try a new aftershave, maybe he’s talking about that but he realizes Changkyun is not talking about aftershave when the younger replies him with another shrug. “Well you told me, whatever helps me sleep at night.”

Kihyun frowns. He can’t make mean of what he says. First Kihyun didn’t say it as an advice, it was more like a frustration phrase and second, what does it have any correlation with Changkyun being here? So Kihyun asks with a confused expression, “What?”

“You will help me sleep at night.” Changkyun replies simply.

“I'll help you?” Kihyun looks at him, trying to process what he means. He doesn’t know how many seconds or minutes he stares at the younger but a bulb lights on his head finally when Changkyun tugs at the towel around his waist and leans in his space. Then it clicks.

“Wait Changkyun—“ Kihyun gasps, taking a step back. “What are you doing?”

“Making your job easier.” Changkyun replies, taking a step forward.

“Wh-- What?” Kihyun says. “I-- I didn’t mean this when I said whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“I don’t care. “ Changkyun shrugs. “From what you said, I understood that you wanted to help me. You know what they say. You can talk as much as you want but people understand what they wanna understand.”

“Talk… Understand… What?” Kihyun stutters and realizes his legs hit the bed.

Changkyun rolls his eyes and grabs Kihyun’s hands that hold his towel, squeezing. “You know what I’m talking about. At least your friend down here knows, no matter how much you try to hide it.”

Kihyun’s eyes open a flush, embarrassment mixed with arousal, reflects on his face.

“Stop it.” He commands, meaning to continue with various scolding but Changkyun doesn’t allow him.

“Don’t come at me with bullshit sentences that start _we can’t do this_ because I don’t care. I simply don't care because I want you. I want you. I want you. I want you now. So let’s get on with it.” Changkyun insists. He tilts his head but then he retreats a little. “Unless… If you don’t want to..?”

Kihyun shakes his head without realizing and when he realizes, it’s too late.

Slowly cursing to himself in his mind, “You sure?” Kihyun asks carefully then, chewing the inside of his cheek. Whatever Changkyun is trying to pull here, he’s not sure.

Changkyun nods, giving Kihyun a small, assuring smile as he runs his thumb over the black haired's knuckles. “I’m sure.”

Kihyun feels a tug at his heart, if it could cry, Kihyun is sure it would. He wants Changkyun, he’s been wanting Changkyun for so long. Can this be a chance for him? A chance for him to have something with him or all of this is a joke? It seems a lot like a prank, too good to be true but then again Changkyun, half naked, staring at him with heavy eyes, acknowledging whatever they are doing now, it’s not a lie.

“Stop thinking.” Changkyun says and Kihyun blinks at him, their eyes meet. It’s hypnotizing. He’s not sure which one of them leans in first, but before he knows it, Kihyun grabs Changkyun’s face kissing him and licking into his mouth carelessly. For a split second he considers what he’s doing, maybe Changkyun was just teasing him but his doubts vanish when Changkyun responses his kiss, moving with him. It’s chaste and doesn’t last long, but when he pulls back, the fire and intensity in both of their eyes is visible, heated, Kihyun knows that. He doesn’t even realize he’s using both his hands until he retreats. He looks at Changkyun whose lips are parted, eyes glistened with want, there is a teasing smile on his face but he doesn’t move away, he stays there softly brushing his fingers to skin on Kihyun’s waist. He nods slowly, something that make Kihyun’s heart move and melt. Suddenly the desire becomes so real, so pressuring. All Kihyun wants – all he’s ever wanted – is to make Changkyun feel good. He’s always been desperate for it. And if this is what Changkyun wants – maybe even needs – then Kihyun can help him.

“Well… the hell with it.” Kihyun says, grabbing the nape of maknae and crashing his lips to him again. He turns them around, pushing the younger to the bed and pinning his hands above him.

“Lose that short.” He says with a voice coated with want and he doesn’t have to say it again because Changkyun takes it off, throwing it away.

“You’ll top?” Changkyun asks, looking up at him and Kihyun chokes for a moment, his heart squeezes a lot.

“Why? You wanna top?” He asks a bit hesitantly and Changkyun shrugs.

“I don’t care you can be the top, I just want you.” He says and pulls Kihyun on himself. Kihyun’s heart flips with what the younger say but he can’t react, everything happens so fast.

Kihyun falls on him, careful not to crush the younger, he supports himself with his hands. His eyes fall on the younger, his pretty face, his kissable lips, slightly rosy cheeks, purple hair. God he loves this kid so much.

Changkyun doesn’t let him think more and pulls Kihyun to himself, pressing his lips to the elder’s lips and throws the poor towel away finally. Kihyun’s eyes fly open Changkyun starts kissing along Kihyun’s neck and wraps his hand around his dick. Kihyun watches him slowly wring it up and down, and his mouth drops open a bit as he arches his neck and tips his head back with a gasp.

“Oh god.” He grits out and feels Changkyun smile.

Kihyun decides to be bold then, if Changkyun is gonna play like this, he can surely play too. He runs his fingers over the sensitive skin of the boy’s abdomen, smirking to feel the muscles twitch at the touch. Not able to resist any longer he starts placing open mouthed kisses over the smooth expanses of skin, hard muscles, paying extra attention to lick and suck at the places that causes Changkyun to let out more tiny sighs. His hands freely explore the responsive body while his lips finds Changkyun’s nipples and starts sucking, tongue laving the hardening nubs till they glisten with saliva, teeth nibbling until the skin is dusky red and swollen. He sucks a little harder, grazing his teeth and hears a drowsy moan that fans the flames of desire in Kihyun, who’s own manhood is aching, crying.

Changkyun must have realized it because he grabs Kihyun’s dick, squeezing enough to hurt sweetly. “Come on, put it in me.” He says and Kihyun’s brain shortcuts.

“What?” is the only thing he can come up with because Changkyun wants him to—

“Put it in me. I’m okay. I’ve fingered myself before I came, come on.” Changkyun insists, eyes hooded.

Kihyun is looking at him in a mixture of shock, excitement, and amazement. He nods then, he set his mind to do whatever Changkyun wants.

“If at any point I hurt you,” Kihyun starts to say.

“I’ll tell you,” Changkyun promises, looking the black haired in the eye. “But you won’t. I trust you.”

Kihyun feels like his body overflows with affection, his heart thumping a lot.

“Sometimes, I think you’re too trusting for your own good, you know that?” Kihyun mutters but leans in, pressing his lips on Changkyun’s hard and Changkyun goes pliant, smiling, just closes his eyes and inhales softly through his nose the second his lips meet Kihyun’s like he’s relieved.

Kihyun opens the drawer next to his bed barely without breaking the kiss, grabs the lube and condom. He pours some lube to his fingers and circles the younger’s rim. He slowly pushes his finger in and then quickly adds another one because Changkyun was telling the truth by telling him that he’s come prepared. Kihyun moves his fingers in a steady pace, slowly opening the younger more for himself.

“Damn, that’s already better than I’d imagined,” Changkyun confesses breathlessly, and Kihyun isn’t sure if he was even supposed to have heard that or not. He realizes with shock that that means Changkyun had fantasized about this before; of having Kihyun’s hand touching him in all the right ways, pulling him apart piece by piece only to reconstruct him back together again. It shouldn’t make Kihyun feel possessive and a bit smug, and yet it does. It also shouldn’t be hot to Kihyun, but the mental image of Changkyun fingering himself, trying to keep his voice down, trying to keep quiet like he always does whenever he touches himself as he pictures Kihyun’s hand in his hand’s place… Yeah, shit, that sight would be hot as fuck.

Kihyun growls at the thought.

“Tell me if it hurts.” He says, voice low and throaty. Changkyun just moans, pushing his hips down onto Kihyun’s fingers and forcing them deeper into his body. The purple haired is already completely gone, seeing him like this, seeing him at his mercy makes Kihyun leaves feeling breathless, because he can’t fully believe it, even with two fingers pressed in his ass – he can’t believe that he can make Changkyun feel that good that he just becomes a moaning mess with incoherent thoughts; pliant and willing to be placed however Kihyun wants him, only capable of voicing his pleasure in the most fucked out sounds while he lolls his head from side to side uselessly.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful, Changkyun,” Kihyun breathes, looking down, devouring the precious moment in front of him. Changkyun cracks a blissful smile, hands going up and down on Kihyun’s arms. Kihyun is mindful every time he pushes his fingers in, and carefully searches for Changkyun’s prostate, trying to pressing down on it whenever pulling back. A few moments later when Changkyun jolts and cries out elatedly he knows that he found the sweet spot within him.

“Hy—Hyung.” Changkyun breathes out, seems like that’s the first word his fuzzy brain can make sense of through the blinding pleasure.

“I’m here, I’m right here baby.” Pet name slips out so easy, sounds so natural like Kihyun is calling him like that for a long time. He sees Changkyun smile at it and Kihyun presses small kisses on Changkyun’s temple, heart swelling with affection.

“S—stop.” Changkyun whines softly after the second hit on his prostate and Kihyun stops immediately. Changkyun makes a pained sound and bites his lip in distress when Kihyun pulls his fingers back, “I’ll come if you keep doing that, you have amazing fingers.” He explains.

“Oh.” That’s all he can say because Kihyun feels both flattered and shy and he’s pretty sure his face turns the darkest shade of red when Changkyun asks “Can you fuck me?” with desire floating in his eyes.

“You want me to fuck you?” Kihyun asks gently, needing to be sure that his lover can still be in somewhat control on his own end.

“Yeah…” Changkyun whispers, barely audible.

Kihyun licks his lips and then nods, feeling his prick twitch excitedly. “Okay baby, lie down on your back comfortably.”

Changkyun doesn’t answer, but his head is hanging forward and he gives a small nod.

Kihyun squirts some more lube in his already coated palm before grabbing his dick and beginning to stroke it. His member is already red and veiny but he wants to be sure it’s coated all over. The purple haired watches him, completely flushed and debauched; his hand and the shiny red tip of Kihyun’s cock poking in and out from that enclosed fist. His lips are parted and his eyes contain both awe and hunger. “That’s so fuckin’ sexy, hyung,” Changkyun exhales.

Kihyun smirks, answers him by shuffling forward and positioning himself between Changkyun’s legs. He puts the condom and lowering down, he covers the maknae’s mouth in a kiss as he directs his cock to Changkyun’s awaiting asshole. He knows his lover is too desperate right now for extended pleasantries and teasing, and his hole is slicked and stretched just the right amount, so Kihyun can slide in with one push and not hurt him. Kihyun lets out a strained groan as the tightness envelopes him and he thrusts into Changkyun for the first time, it’s like coming home. Changkyun’s mouth falls open with a grateful gasping sound, and Kihyun responds by licking straight into the space. Changkyun throws his arms around Kihyun’s neck and beats their tongues together as the black haired starts to move.

They stay that way for a while, kissing and moaning into each other’s mouths with reckless abandon while Kihyun undulates his hips back and forth, burying himself balls deep every time he thrusts back in. It’s blissful. It’s like how he imagined, and it’s more than what he imagined. There is truly no word to describe it. After about ten minutes, Changkyun has to break away; free his mouth so he can pant and gasp and make all those expressions Kihyun realizes that he lives for. Kihyun pushes himself up by the palms of his hands and breathes heavily through a slack mouth as he just soaks in the sight of Changkyun lying beneath him – eyes closed, brows creased, and licking his lips with every few breaths as he twitches and whimpers loudly.

The position they are in no longer fills Kihyun with discomfort or shame; he simply plants a rough kiss to the opened stretch of Changkyun’s neck and then straightens up so he has free access to the maknae’s erection. The angle changes to accompany the switch in positions, and as he takes up the hard-on with his hand and starts twisting his wrist and stroking, his own cock starts brushing along Changkyun’s prostate.

Changkyun’s eyes fly wide and his head snaps down to look. He chokes out a startled sound when he takes in the sight of hand moving hypnotically along his dick, and the longer he watches it, the more engrossed – pulled in by it – he becomes. Kihyun keeps an eye on Changkyun’s face and furrows his brows when he sees a fog seeping into his brown eyes. Changkyun’s moans die down in volume until they’re small utterances being released with every breath, and his head thumps back against the floor as he closes his eyes. His body loses all tension and goes completely lax against the bed.

Kihyun slows down his movements, though he doesn’t come to a complete stop. “Changkyun…?” he whispers softly. Changkyun keeps breathing out soft moans but other than that, doesn’t respond. Kihyun licks his lips and gingerly takes Changkyun’s chin in his hand and tilts it to himself a bit. “Kyunie, baby, look at me. Open your eyes, precious.”

Changkyun slowly peels off his eyelids and just stares at him with a complete and utter look of adoration in his barely-there gaze and exhales another small moan. Kihyun gives him a warm smile and strokes his hand through purple hair. “You feelin’ good, Kyun?”

Another incoherent exhale of a moan.

“Okay baby… It’s all okay… I’m gonna take care of you.”

He starts to move again, resumes stroking Changkyun’s erection. Changkyun cracks a smile, looking at him with an innocent face and chocolate eyes wide and doe-eyed as he moans with his breaths, regularized and constant.

And Kihyun doesn’t know how it’s possible – he can’t fucking stand it… The way he loves the younger is too much to bear, he loves every bit of Changkyun, he wants to drink every laugh from his lips and create a shield around him so he’d not get hurt by anything. And he is in awe with the fact that Changkyun is just lying there, his perfectly beautiful body rocking up and down from the push and pull of Kihyun’s thrusts, and he won’t stop staring at Kihyun like he hung the goddamn moon. Like he is the only thing that exists for Changkyun right now.

Kihyun’s chest gets tight with emotion – his heart hammering away – and he fucks into his lover harder.

“I love you.” Kihyun breathes out in between soft groans. He keeps his eyes locked with Changkyun’s as he starts to feel the inner muscles of the purple haired’s ass twitch and shudder around him. Changkyun doesn’t reply, but he moans enthusiastically, eyes still hooded and hazy.

“I—I’ll—“ Changkyun starts but Kihyun presses his lips on him, silencing.

“You can come baby. Come for me.”

And Kihyun can see the veins in Changkyun’s neck stress against the skin right at the moment where his body tenses up the most – just before he tumbles into an oblivion and sees white.

Changkyun is so gone.

And that pushes Kihyun to the edge. He gives in to the last final seconds before he tumbles over the edge, fucking in fast and powerful before stilling with a shudder, squeezing his eyes shut, and crying out before gasping loudly as he finally comes. He gives a couple last shallow thrusts while he orgasm rockets through his body and then he rides it out.

Changkyun captures his lips in a deep, lazy kiss, all tongue and sucking lips. Kihyun is still shaking, every muscle still quaking gently, but he doesn’t care, just sucks Changkyun’s tongue into his mouth as Changkyun run his hands all over him.

It’s pleasant and loving, not at all lustful and yearning in a way that’s going to put their friendship at risk. But then again, their friendship is probably ruined already.

“I love you too.” Changkyun says with a lazy smile on his mouth after they part.

Not believing what he hears Kihyun asks, “You love me?” exclaims in shock; like he can’t wrap his head around the idea, because he really can’t.

“Yeah idiot. I do.” Changkyun hums out a semblance of a chuckle and closes his eyes. "Or else why would I be here?"

Kihyun looks at him, looks again then again. “You do?” He asks in disbelief, brows knitting together.

“I do.”

“Then why didn’t you come take a unit video with me today? You had a concept with everyone but me.” Kihyun says the first thing that comes to his mind with a pout. He knows it’s stupid but somehow he can’t just get over that and wrap his head around what the younger said.

“Unit video? That’s why you were upset?” Changkyun looks at him like he can’t believe the elder and he laughs when Kihyun nods. “Well we can take as many video as you like from now on.” He looks at Kihyun with asking eyes. “If you want.” He adds.

“If I want?” Kihyun asks, unblinking and eyes wide.. “You—You want this to be something?”

Changkyun looks at him, suddenly his eyes fill with doubt. “Don’t you want to? I thought you would.”

“No no!” Kihyun shakes his head immediately. “I want to. I want this to be something. I’m in love with you for a long time, I can’t waste this chance.” He exhales a chuckle, but it’s wobbly. “What about you? Wanna try this?”

“I want too.” Changkyun has one hand to Kihyun’s cheek, stroking his thumb along his cheekbone reassuringly.

Kihyun smiles, steals a peck from the younger.

“Good thing that I took your advice then. If I wouldn’t, we wouldn’t be here.” Changkyun smiles then, softly.

“That’s not what I meant but yeah,” Kihyun smiles back at him, leaning to press a kiss on maknae’s lips. “Good thing you did, boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> I really enjoyed writing this piece eheheh
> 
> And I really wanna write an abo story, chaptered maybe? I don't know. Would anyone be interested in?
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading, please tell me your thoughts^^  
> And help me with the tags I have no idea how to tag this lmao


End file.
